Crazy Becky
by Crazy Becky
Summary: Could there possibly be a soul more manipulative and power hungry than cartman? Not likely, but when a new girl arrives, the boys begin to rethink their answer. First chapter's a lil long, but second's gonna be better. R&R! T for language and violence


If you're wondering what Becky looks like when she's nine, take a look at my profile.

-xXx-

South Park:

**CRAZY BECKY**

By Florida Jennings

-xXx-

**Becky Rising**

There she was, alone, at peace, in the dark. Her eyes stuck to the TV and her knees hugged to her chest. A crazed looked filled her wide open eyes, the lights of the TV showing only her pale skin through the darkness. She was getting her usual dose of Maury when she saw him for the first time. At first, she thought he was another wannabe badass. She thought he was nothing more than a stupid hick. All the others on the show generally were. But, as she watched him walk across the screen, bad mouthing his mother and the audience, she realized he was different. He was… he was more… more real than the others.

Leaning in closer, the girl nearly touched the TV screen with her nose and red the name that flashed before the screen. In a drowsy voice, she whispered into the silence, "Eri-Eric Cartman…" She knew he was the one she had been searching for.

-

Becky Williams was never a normal girl. She was born in a small town of New Hampshire, on the second of July. It was raining and a fierce storm raged outside the windows. A weary and hallow woman laid in the laboring bed, her legs apart and her breathing heavy. The doctors and nurses ran about the room, one man holding his wife's hand and trying not to pass out from the pain as she squeezed back.

One of the doctors stood between the woman's legs and hollered push over her grunts and screams at her husband. "Push Mrs. Williams! Push!" "Arrrrgh!" It was Mr. Williams to scream, not his wife. "Ah, ha ha," he cried as he pulled his hand from his wife's grip. His clammy laugh died away when he saw his crippled fingers. With a sigh, the man fell to the floor.

Looking over at the collapsed man for a moment of silence, the doctors took no other notice of him and the chaotic state of the delivery room continued. "I can see the head Mrs. Williams! One more push!" the doctor yelled. Wanting it over with, Mrs. Williams gave one last push, and with a large grunt, little Rebecca Williams shot from her mother and right into the doctor.

The joyous expression on the man's face faded as he saw the baby fly towards him. All he remembered from that point was falling on the floor and crying in pain, "Get it off me! Good God- Get it off!"

There was a banging of bed pans and grunting from nurses before the baby was retrieved from the doctor. Holding the child by one leg, the nurse looked into the child's eyes. They were wide and bright blue, and filled with a hungering madness. Then the baby's eyes narrowed and the power to the hospital went out. In the darkness, a streak of lightening outside lit the room up just enough for the nurse to see the child smile with a full head of teeth.

The power came back on and baby Becky was no longer in the nurse's hand, but cradled in her mother's arms. Putting a hand on her panting chest, the nurse stepped out of the delivery room and stared guiltily at the mother and child. "What-what have we done?" she whispered.

So it was that Becky Williams began her trek of terror, that was casually called her childhood. She was home schooled after her first week of kindergarten, getting in trouble for pushing another child down three flights of steps. When the teachers and principal asked her if it was an accident, she simply smiled and said, "Accidents only happen to fools."

After that little… incident, her mother took her out of school and hired a tutor. However, this did not last. Becky always complained about her teacher and warned her mother to get rid of the young enthusiast. When her mother failed to do so, Becky's tutor went mysteriously missing two days later. The police could not, would not, blame poor six year old Becky. Instead, they arrested Becky's father, who kept saying he was innocent right to the day of his death after three years in jail.

For the next two years Becky learned on her own accord and gained knowledge that would stumble most adults. Her mother left her daughter to herself and watched from afar as the little girl learned about power, and war, and all things sinful. When Becky locked herself in her room with a TV and computer, her mother did nothing.

For six months Becky was in her room and only in her room. No one knew what she was doing, and no one dared ask her. The rumors of the child's evil nature and the night of her birth had spread like wildfire after the school… accident. But one day, when Becky came out for her daily bathroom break, her mother took a risky step.

The woman had put laxatives in her daughters dinner, hoping to keep Becky on the toilet for a long time. When the girl left the room, the mother slipped in just as the bathroom door shut. She reached for the light switch, but found it useless. The only source of light was coming from the computer and TV screens. Moving towards the computer, the woman took a moment to see what was on it while Maury obviously played on the TV in the background. Sitting down in the chair, the mother got a good look at the monitor and gasped in horror.

Then there came a voice. A voice so sweet and kind that it mocked the hearer. "I see you have stumbled upon my little plan, mother." The woman turned slowly around in her chair to see a little figure standing in the light of the doorway. Her spiky hair protruded from either side of her head. Trying to explain, the woman began to blurt out inaudible nonsense, then a strange sensation came to her.

Her body growled and gurgled and a sudden pressure pushed against her kidneys. Instinctively, the woman squeezed her butt cheeks and gripped her stomach. She looked confused at her daughter. "Feel like using the toilet, mummy?" Becky asked tauntingly, "You see mother, I knew you would try something so… trivial to get me to leave my center for a long period of time. That is why I've been switching our dinner plates for the last month and half. Delicious meatloaf by the way, goes right through you though…" Becky stared nonchalantly at her fingernails.

"I suggest you hurry mother," the woman, now frightened, dashed from the desk chair and raced for the bathroom, as she sped past her daughter, the girl whispered, "and you best be forgetting what you saw… for your own sake." Mrs. Williams heard her daughter slam the door shut behind her as she raced for the bathroom.

From that day on, Mrs. Williams took no more attempts to figure out what Becky was doing. Instead, she did what her daughter suggested and began to forget about what she saw on the computer screen. Still, the woman was uneasy when she ate her food at the dinner table… alone.

On the eve of Becky's ninth birthday, a fire suddenly caught. The house burned quickly, from the kitchen to Mrs. Williams' bedroom. Both mother and daughter were lucky to get out alive. When the fire department arrived, it was too late. The house had already begun to fall to ashes. For less than an hour, a couple of firemen stood with Becky and her mother as they watched the house burn.

Becky stood next to her mother, hugging her legs in false fear. The young girl even looked up at the fireman next to her. When he looked down, he gave her a soft smile and wiped away the tears on her sooty face. After the man had done that, Becky stopped crying and looked towards the house. Only this time, instead of a faux face of surprise and sadness, her eyes narrowed and a malevolent smile gently crossed her lips. She smiled because all had gone right. All had worked according to plan, her plan.

The fire was only the first stage of little Becky's plan. Now that their house was dwindled to nothing more than a burnt frame, Becky and her mother were living in a hotel. However, this was obviously only temporary and the Williams would soon have to find a new house. Becky knew there was no way her mother would listen to an evil, sadistic little girl. So Becky began to act shaken up and absolutely precious after the house had burned. Because of her little act, her mother began paying more attention to her and even started to buy her things she wanted. So, why not live where she wanted?

One day, as Mrs. Williams was looking through a real state catalog, Becky pulled aside on of the chairs at one of the hotel's breakfast tables. She then did her best to look like she struggled to get into the taller chair. After turning herself around, Becky put her hands on the table and leaned forward. With as innocent a voice as she could muster, the girl asked, "What you doin' mommy?"

"I'm looking for a new house… sweetie," Mrs. Williams looked up momentarily from the listings below her to see how the new word suited her daughter. To her surprise, Becky did nothing but continue to look curiously down at the catalog. "Where we gonna live?" Becky asked as her mother kept looking at her. "Vermont," Mrs. Williams replied, going back to her catalog.

Frowning, Becky looked innocently confused. "But mommy, I thought I could choose were we live. You know I always wanted to go-"

"Becky, all of our family lives in Vermont. I'm sure they'd be glad to have me-us-close by. You know how old your grandmother's getting. And loosing your father didn't help any," the woman's voice took on a solemn tone as she remembered her husband who spent his last years in jail. "Besides, I doubt a nine year old knows much about buying a house-"

"It's about ten percent cheaper to live in the mountains of Colorado, mother. And the town I researched just happens to be wedge in the mountains. It has a good school and the crime rate has decreased in the past six months. Many historical events have happened there and besides mother, you always said you wanted to wake up one day to smell of fresh pine," Becky finished talking, her voice had taken on a serious tone and it sweetened as she uttered the last words. Becky had tilted her head to shadow her eyes.

Now the girl sat straight up in her chair and stared, once again looking ignorant, at her mother. Mrs. Williams just sat there with her mouth open a little. She slowly closed the catalog for the houses in Vermont and simply stated. "I guess you've thought a lot about this…" Becky shook her head anxiously, "Well I can at least check it out. What's the name of the town honey?"

Inside Becky cringed at yet another pet name her mother had adopted. However, her moment of anger was quickly extinguished as she let a triumphant smile slide across her face. Leaning across the table, the girl whispered to her mother and something clicked in Mrs. Williams' memory. But that's all it was, a click. As soon as the familiarity had risen, it fell back to the depth of the woman's mind. And Becky's soft lips parted in two words, "South Park."

-xXx-

If you don't review, then I will find you. And when I do, it's all fun and games from then on, isn't it?


End file.
